A Storm of Romance
by BlueNight2199
Summary: Leaf begins her university life in Green Valley Heights University and forms friendship and rivalries, and with an arrogant playboy in her way, Leaf's university life will be filled with struggles, joy and possibly romance. However when a dark organization makes it's move, the lives of Leaf and her friends take a turn in ways they can't imagine. Contains: ORS, CS, IS, SS.
1. Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Green Valley Heights University!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon...**

**Remember to R&R**

* * *

Leaf slowly opened her eyes, her eyes met the ray of sunlight causing her to look away for a while. She stretched her arms as she got off her bed and gazed at the clock in her room.

"7:30 AM?! I must be excited." Leaf said to herself, while falling back to her bed.

"I wonder if their awake?" Leaf asked herself, as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She started dialing on her phone.

"Hey sorry for calling you this early, but are you wide awake?" Leaf asked to the person she called on the phone.

"Don't apologize Leaf! I was already awake before you even called me. I think I woke up around 6:30 or something. Ethan was awake around 5:30!" The person replied.

"Oh okay! Later, Lyra!" Leaf said.

"Same to you too!" Lyra replied, before Leaf ended the call.

Leaf gave a sigh, and got up and proceeded to brush her teeth and take a bath. After her bath, she covered her body with a bathrobe and started drying her wet, soaked hair.

"Leaf, are you awake?!" a woman asked as she suddenly barged in Leaf's room.

"Whoah, Mom don't go barging in my room like that!" Leaf said.

"Oh sorry honey, but I'm just excited for you, breakfast is on the table and your luggage are already downstairs." Leaf's mother explained to her daughter before exiting the room.

Leaf continued drying her brunette hair until it was fine to look at, and put on a red tank top and blue jeans and shoes. Her parents made her enroll in an exclusive university called Green Valley Heights University, alongside her two closest friends Lyra and Ethan whom their parents also forced them to enroll in. Leaf didn't really wanted to enroll in the university, but her father got a huge promotion at his work and his boss recommended him to enroll Leaf in Green Valley Heights University.

Leaf left her room and went downstairs to the kitchen, to her shock their was only one luggage in the room.

"Umm, Mom, what's this?" Leaf asked in a confused tone.

"It's your luggage darling! What else!" Leaf's mom replied.

"Yeah, but one luggage only? I'm going to be away for a whole school year and you expect me to wear the same clothes over and over again?" Leaf asked.

"Don't worry Leaf! They have some shopping stores around the campus, so you don't have to worry a thing! Plus I put your pokemon on your handbag! Also you can only sent out your pokemon during free time." Leaf's mother exclaimed.

"Just what kind of university did you enrolled me in?!" Leaf asked in an annoyed tone.

"The best for our daughter! Now eat up! Your father will take you and Lyra and Ethan to the university's shuttle." Leaf's mother said to her daughter.

Leaf began eating her breakfast, just then the doorbell rang.

"Oooh! That's Lyra and Ethan, I'll go get it. Hurry up finishing your breakfast Leaf!" Leaf's mother said as she went to the door.

Leaf's mother opened the door and their stood Lyra and Ethan with their luggage, Lyra had long brunette hair that was put at the side wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans, While Ethan had black hair that was raised towards the heaven, a white-v neck shirt which was covered by a blue jacket. "Oh you two! Come on in! Leaf's in the kitchen." Leaf's mother said to the two with a smile, and the two teens gave her a smile also.

"Hey Leaf!" Lyra yelled as she walked towards Leaf.

"You guys excited?!" Leaf asked as she finished her breakfast.

"Oh totally!" Ethan replied with his hands in his pocket.

"I can't wait also! I'm so excited!" Lyra sang as she jumped.

"You guys brought your pokemon?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, This is the first time I have ever heard of a school or a university allowing students to bring in their pokemon!" Lyra replied.

"The person running that university must be a care-free person." Ethan said.

"Hey kids! Let's go!" Leaf's father yelled as he went down the stairs.

"OMG! Like we're going now!" Lyra exclaimed in joy as she ran out the door.

"She is as fiesty as ever!" Leaf laughed as she walked towards the front door.

"Tell me about it." Ethan laughed.

Leaf gave a kiss to her mother before going inside her father's car, Leaf waved good-bye to her mother as the car went off.

* * *

The horizon after an hour on the road was now a couple of mountain ranges, and small town.

Lyra was listening to music and she was dancing to the beat of the song, Ethan was playing with his phone, while Leaf was taking pictures of the environment with her phone.

"Are we there yet?" Ethan asked as he yawned.

"Very near! Just enjoy the horizon kids!" Leaf's Father replied.

"Hey Dad, what does Green Valley Heights University look like? Mom said there were shopping stores in the campus." Leaf asked.

Suddenly Lyra suddenly pulled out her earphones from her ear. "Wait! There are shopping stores inside the campus?!" Lyra asked in disbelief.

"Well to be specific kids, there's a mall inside the campus, and you pay via your student ID card." Leaf's father explained.

"How does that work?!" Ethan asked.

"Don't ask me, I don't work there. Ah here we are!" Leaf's Father said to the three teens.

The car stopped, the university shuttle appeared liked a bus shuttle for an amusement park, with several buses and students lining in the bus entrance.

"Alright, when you enter the bus, the bus driver will ask you your name, middle initial and surname and when he says your clear you can go find a seat. Almost forgot! Your luggage will be put at a different bus, they will be sent to the assigned dormitory you will be staying." Leaf's Father explained.

"Thanks Dad!" Leaf said to her father and gave him a kiss and went out the door.

"So which bus should we pick?" Leaf asked.

"Ooh, how about that bus! It's got few people waiting in line." Lyra said as she pointed towards the bus she talking about.

"Okay!" Leaf agreed.

The three of them got in life and were cleared by the bus driver to go find a seat. Immediately Ethan and Lyra sat together on the first two free seats they could fine.

"Great guys, know I have to find one free seat, and I get to sit with a stranger!" Leaf gave an annoyed grunt towards the two teens.

"Don't worry Leaf, there's a free space at the opposite side of our side beside that girl." Lyra pointed.

Leaf looked at the direction Lyra was pointed at and sat at the free space Lyra was talking about, the girl beside Leaf was eating a cupcake, had brunette hair just like her, had blue eyes, she was wearing a red t-shirt with a scarf tied to her neck, and dark red jeans.

"Um, Hi my name is Leaf, what's yours?" Leaf asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm May!" May replied while wiping her mouth from the excess cream from the cupcake. "Judging by the way you acted to those two, you know each other?"

"Oh yeah, would you like to meet them?" Leaf replied.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." May replied.

"Don't be shy! Hey Lyra, Ethan come over here!" Leaf said. "Ethan, Lyra meet May! May meet Lyra and Ethan!" Leaf introduced the three to each other.

"Oh hi! OMG! That scarf is gorgeous! Where did you bought that?!" Lyra squealed with a high pitch tone.

"From my hometown, Petalburg City in Hoenn." May replied.

"Oh drat! After this school year I wanna go to Hoenn!" Lyra squealed.

"Hey is that a cupcake?" Ethan asked.

May nodded. "Would you like some?"

Ethan quickly grabbed one from May's basket. "Thanks!"

A commotion was occurring in the front part of the bus, and the center of that commotion was a girl with blue hair had blue eyes wearing a black tank top which was concelaed by a pink blazer, she also had a red silk scarf around her neck and a white french berret lying on her head.

"What's happening over there?" May asked as she got up from her seat.

"OHMAGAWD! That scarf is gorgeous!" a girl yelled

"And that berret! It fits so well on her!" another girl yelled.

"Plus that dress, she looks smokin!" a boy yelled.

"People, people there's no need to fuzz over me! Now please if may I find a seat!" the girl who was being complimented yelled.

"Who does this tramp think she is?! Trying to steal all the attention!" Lyra grunted.

"Don't you know who that is Lyra?" Leaf asked.

"No." Lyra replied.

"That's Dawn Berlitz! Daughter of the famous fashion tycoons of Sinnoh!" Leaf explained.

"Oh yeah..." Lyra said in an embarrassed tone.

"Excuse me!" a voice yelled.

Silence fell across the bus and everyone looked at the person who yelled.

A girl with peach colored hair that was tied into a pigtail style and red eyes wearing a velvet dress also wearing heels stood at the entrance of the bus "Why are you paying attention to her? Her family makes clothes, I admit her clothes look good, but that's nothing compared to jewelry!" the girl yelled as she raised her hand revealing a ring with a diamond encrusted on it.

"OMG! It's Ursula Chartlon!" a girl yelled in shock.

"That's right, you heard the name! Ursula Chartlon! That's me! Now pay attention to me!" Ursula proclaimed.

As soon as Ursula finished her sentence the crowd that was surrounding Dawn, ran towards Ursula and admired her. Leaving only a few people sitting on their seats.

"That's harsh!" Ethan said while munching on a cupcake.

"Maybe we should call her?" Lyra suggested.

"Good Idea!" Leaf said while getting off from her seat.

"Hey umm... Dawn right? Would you care to join us?" Leaf yelled towards Dawn.

"Well I'm glad that their are people here that are not a bunch of suck ups." Dawn said in a smile while heading towards the four teens.

"Well I think you know who I am but I'm Dawn Berlitz." Dawn said. "May I ask what are your names?"

"Oh, where are my manners! I'm Leaf!" Leaf said.

"I'm May!" May exclaimed with a jolly smile.

"My name is Lyra!" Lyra introduced herself.

"And lastly I'm Ethan!" Ethan added.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Dawn smiled."Uh, pardon me but can you find me a free seat?"

"Umm I think that guy with a purple hair sitting behind us has no one sitting beside him." May replied.

"I'll go ask him." Dawn said while walking towards the purple haired guy.

"Excuse me, is someone sitting beside you?" Dawn asked.

"No." the purple haired guy replied. The purple haired guy was wearing a dark purple jacket which was zipped up leaving a few inches of sight of a dark violet t-shirt which was being concealed by the jacket, and was also wearing black jeans.

"Oh, then can I seat next to you?" Dawn kindly asked.

"Fine, just stay quiet and don't bother me..." the purple haired guy replied.

"Cool!" Dawn exclaimed. "Oh by the way I'm Dawn, what's your name?"

"Paul...now shut up, didn't I told you to don't bother me..." Paul coldly replied while putting on his headphones on.

"Well sorry!" Dawn said while rolling her eyes, Dawn poked her head out behind Leaf and May's seat.

"So how's it hanging back there Dawn?" Leaf asked while she was licking on an ice cream.

"Ugh, this guy is so cold!" Dawn complained.

Suddenly a loud thud was heard from the back part of the bus followed by a loud scream. Everyone looked to where the thud and scream was heard.

"OMG! Somebody help him!" a girl yelled pointing towards an unconcsious boy laying on the floor.

Everyone rushed towards the scene, "What happened?! a girl asked.

"He was just talking to us, and then suddenly he felt weird and he collapsed on the floor!" another girl explained.

"Have you checked his heartbeat?!" a boy asked.

"No." a girl replied. "Should we?"

"OMG! Is this girl dense?" Lyra whispered.

"Let me check his pulse." Leaf said.

"Come on, quickly!" a girl demanded.

Leaf looked at the unconcsious boy laying on the floor, he had Auburn hair that was styled in a spiky style, he was wearing a black button shirt and wearing black jeans. Leaf bent down and placed her fingers on his neck. "Hmm..." Leaf mumbled.

"Well?" a girl asked.

Leaf raised her palm and slammed it into the boy's chest causing the boy to yell.

"What the fuck?!" the boy yelled as he raised his upper body.

When the boy awoke, the students gave a sigh of relief.

"OMG! Gary are you okay?! A girl asked.

"Uhh...I think so, what happened?!" Gary asked as he got up.

"You were unconscious for a while..." Leaf replied.

"Oh, pardon me but have we met before?" Gary asked with a flirtatious smirk. "Also I didn't catch your name.

"Leaf, And no we haven't before..." Leaf simply replied.

"Okay everyone, please return to your seats we are now heading to Green Valley Heights University!" the bus driver announced to the students.

The students immediately returned to their seats, and the bus went off.

* * *

"Hey Leaf." May said.

"What is it May?" Leaf asked.

"Did that guy, what was his name again? Gary right, was he really unconscious?" May asked.

"Why you ask?" Leaf said.

"Judging by the way he regained consciousness, that's not the way an unconscious person would regain his/her consciousness." May explained.

"Well, yes he was not really unconscious, he was doing the loss of consciousness act." Leaf explained. "But to spare the weak minds of those dumb girls, I punched his chest to make it seem he lost consciousness."

"Well by the looks of that it would seem he is a playboy." May said while rummaging through her bag of foods.

Leaf poked her head to get a glimpse of Gary, he was in the back seat of the bus, and had two girls laying on his lap, Gary noticed Leaf looking at him and shot her a wink. Leaf rolled her eyes and returned to her seat."Yup, he is definitely a playboy." Leaf concluded. "His plan with that loss of consciousness act must to have some girl to give him CPR."

"Well, that plan could have been a success if you didn't punched him in the chest." May added while she was taking out a raper of a biscuit.

The bus suddenly pulled to a stop infront of a dormitory.

"When I call your name, step down from the bus and enter your dormitory, your luggage have been place in the living room." the bus driver explained. "Leaf Green?!"

Leaf silently got up and walked outside the bus, and waited at the foot of the bus to see if any of her friends will join her.

"May Maple?!" the bus driver yelled.

"Oh, yay!" May exclaimed while getting off from her seat.

May got down from the bus, and Leaf was excited to see May.

"Dawn Berlitz?" the bus driver asked.

"Hey, that's me!" Dawn yelled while running towards the exit.

"Lyra Hartingale?" the bus driver asked.

Lyra gave a smile and ran towards the exit, once she was out she let out a scream. "OMG! I can't believe that we are going to be together for a year!" Lyra exclaimed.

"I know right!" Dawn said.

"Ethan Huddington?!" the bus driver asked.

"Hah! That's me!" Ethan replied while running towards the exit.

"Ladies, have you forgot about me?!" Ethan asked the four teens after he stepped down from the bus.

"Oh no Ethan, we were actually waiting for you!" Lyra said.

"Sure you were." Ethan said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"So is this everyone who is going to live in this dormitory?!" Leaf asked.

"Paul Shinji?!" they heard the bus driver yelled causing Dawn to scream.

"Huh? Why did you screamed Dawn?" May asked.

"That's the purple haired guy who was cold to me!" Dawn replied.

"Oh great, you again!" Paul said in an aggrevated tone while stepping down the bus.

"Hey for your information mister, I was just being nice to you, so you better be nce to me also! Got it?!" Dawn demanded.

"Whatever..." Paul coldly replied.

In imagination the sun that acted as Dawn's temper just exploded. "You think your so funny don't you?!" Dawn yelled.

"Whoah, hold it right there Dawn, you wouldn't want to get expelled in the first day wouldn't you?!" Leaf said while restraining Dawn.

"Well I guess that's everyone right-" May said but was cut off by the bus driver.

"Gary Oak." the bus driver said, after that the girls in the bus that were seated in the back, gave an agonizing moan, which was heard even from outside the bus.

Leaf screamed in terror. "I have to endure him for a year!" Leaf yelled.

"Now you won't have to endure me forever Leafy." Gary smirked while stepping down the bus. "You can surrender yourself to me if you can't take it anymore.

Leaf rolled her eyes in disgust. "Yeah, if that's ever gonna happen."

After Gary left the bus, the bus drove off to another dormitory.

"Well I guess that's all of us from our bus, come let's go insde our dorm!" Lyra said while walking towards the dormitory.

Lyra opened the door revealing the dormitory, the first thing they saw was their luggage placed on the living room.

"Oh, other people are here!" a girl's voice yelled.

"Huh? Their are other people in here?" Leaf asked.

A girl with brown hair, with blue eyes and wearing a pink visor hat, her hair which was tied into two buns by two ribbons and the rest of her hair tied into a pig tail style reaching towards her waist, wearing a pink top with a bow around her neck like a halter under a sky blue and white quarter length top with a pink heart on the center, also wearing yellow short over an opaque black tights, was heading down the stairs. "Hiya! My name is Rosa, what are yours?" Rosa asked kindly.

"Well, I'm Leaf! the brown haired girl wearing pink is Lyra, while the other brown haired girl wearing red is May. The black haired guy is Ethan, the purple haired guy is Paul. The blue haired girl is Dawn and the auburn guy is Gary." Leaf introduced the others.

"Ooh, I like how your hair looks!" May complimented. "Oh by the way, are you the only one here?"

"Nope! Their are two others who came here with me! Let me call them." Rose replied. "Hey you two, come on down here, we got new roommates!"

After a few seconds two boys went down the stairs, one had green hair and green eyes, wearing a purple vest covering a black t-shirt and wearing light green jeans. The other had dark blue hair spiky hair that was raised upwards and dark boue eyes, wearing red and white training suit and black gloves also wearing riding pants that match his hair.

"Who are these guys Rosa?" the green haired boy asked.

"Oh, their are our roommates, Meet Leaf, Lyra, May, Ethan, Paul, Dawn and Gary!" Rosa replied.

"Well, okay I'm Drew..." Drew said as he flicked his green hair and threw a rose which landed on May's hands.

"What's with the rose?" May asked while holding the rose.

"It's my way of greeting you." Drew replied as he flicked his hair.

"That's a pretty crappy way of greeting." May said as she looked at the rose, suddenly another rose was in her sight.

"You seem uncomfortable, here have another rose." Drew said as he extended his arm offering May another rose.

"Get that thing out of my sight! You can have your rose back." May snapped as she tore the rose that was being offered to her and tossed the first rose she was given back to Drew.

"Geez, why so grumpy, what's your problem?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"Your my problem grasshead!" May replied.

"This is getting annoying, Rosa let's just take them to their rooms." the blue haired boy complained.

"Your probably right Hugh, come on guys I'll show you to your rooms." Rosa said while heading towards the stairs.

The newcomers in the dorm followed Rosa upstairs and directed them towards the bedrooms."Okay, I'm heading downstairs now, mine and Hugh's room are at the end of the left side of the hall, each room has a king sized bed so only two people can sleep in one room." Rosa explained.

May headed towards the room that was beside Rosa and Hugh's room, she opened the door, she saw in the king sized bed, there was another luggage. "Who's luggage is this." May asked.

"It's mine!" Drew replied leaning on the doorway with a smirk dancing on his lips. "Looks like were roommates!"

May eyes widened in terror. "Oh hell no!" May yelled.

Dawn chose the room that had a view of the university, the room that was infront of the stairs. "Wooh! I think I got the best room!" Dawn yelled in joy.

"Ugh, not you again!" Paul groaned as he tossed his luggage at the side.

"Hey this my room, go find your own!" Dawn retorted.

"Your not the boss of me, I can pick what room what I want, and since I like this room and your the only here, I guess I have no choice to bunk in with you, now act your age and just go with the flow." Paul said as he laid in the bed and put on his earphones.

Dawn gave an annoyed grunt and stormed out the room.

Leaf was still searching for any available room. "Hey Leaf, still can't find a room?" Lyra asked as she poked her head out of her room.

"Yeah.." Leaf replied.

"Try the one at the end of the right side of the hall, I think no one has that room." Lyra suggested.

"Thanks Lyra!" Leaf thanked.

"Anytime girl!" Lyra smiled then she closed the door.

Leaf headed towards the room Lyra suggested, she turned the knob and opened the door, revealing Gary laying on the bed, causing Leaf's eyes to widened.

"Yo Leafy! Looks like you stumbled across my room, make yourself comfortable because were now roommates. And don't worry I don't bite." Gary smirked and after finishing his sentence Gary winked at Leaf.

"I'm dead..." Leaf mumbled to herself, of all the people she had to be roommates with, he was the last person he wanted to be roommates with.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Boss...we have a visual on the target." a man said, the man was wearing black shades and had a black hat that was very similar to a visor hat, wearing black gloves, and wearing a suit with a fusion of grey, black and white with an insignia on the center.

"What shall we do?!" a woman asked, the woman had black shades and had a black berret, also wearing black gloves, and wearing a suit with a fusion of grey, black and white and an insignia on the center.

"Heh, leave them for now, we have to focus on Project GENES at the moment." the boss replied, the boss wore a black formal suit, with an insignia on the breast pocket, the insignia was the same as the other two people who was with the boss. The insignia appeared to have a golden skeleton head on it and had several legendary pokemon on it and at the center is a word encrusted on the skeleton, which reads CHAOS.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well guys, what do you think? It was fun writing this chapter! Drop a REVIEW after finish reading this or give me a PM if you have any suggestions, I would like to know what any of you guys have in mind.**

**-BlueNight2199**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendships and Rivalry

**Chapter 2: Friendships and Rivalry**

**Author's Note: Okay, I know the last chapter had some problems, and it lacked a bit of information, sorry but I was really sleepy that night while finishing the chapter so I wasn't very focus when I was writing the previous chapter, anyway I hope this chapter turns things around!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

"_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine in my first day in university, although I'm having some problems, but I know I can overcome them..." _Leaf said in her thoughts as she was writing her parents a letter. "_I hope you guys are doing fine as well-" _Leaf was cut off by a voice.

"Hey, do you wanna lay on this bed, right next to me?" Gary asked as he laid on the bed with a smirk.

"No thanks..." Leaf retorted.

"Where was I?" Leaf mumbled to herself as she picked up her pen. _"It's going to be a rough year without seeing you guys, but-" _Leaf was cut off once again.

"Really, I told you I don't bite! Now come to daddy!" Gary smirked, as he unbuttoned one of his buttons on his shirt and got off from the bed.

"One more word from your mouth, and I swear I will smash you to the floor." Leaf threatened as she got up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do tha-" Gary said but he was unable to finish his sentence, his sight became upside down and he felt a slight pain on his arm. "Ow!"

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! It has only been one minute we became roommates, and I can't even endure your for a freaking minute!" Leaf yelled. "I want to switch rooms!"

"And how are you going to do that?!" Gary asked as he got up and wiped the dust on his clothes.

Leaf opened the door and she saw May and Drew arguing in the halls, with Drew beside his luggage.

"You know your not really much of a lady, June?" Drew smirked as he held a rose.

"It's May! And get your stuff out of my room!" May yelled.

"Listen April, I will only leave this room if I have another person exchanging rooms with me!" Drew smirked.

May gave an annoyed grunt, then she looked towards Leaf. "OMG! Leaf are you searching for someone to exchange rooms with?" May asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yes!" Leaf replied.

"Great timing! Okay Drew, switch rooms with Leaf, NOW!" May demanded.

Drew smirked. "Whatever you wish April..." as he showed her a rose.

"And take your filthy rose with you!" May added as she grabbed Leaf's arm and dragged her towards her new room.

"Girls, am I right." Gary laughed as he returned to his room.

"You said it..." Drew smirked as he entered his new room.

* * *

"There! It's perfect!" Dawn said as she placed the last stack of clothes on the drawer.

"Ugh, those clothes are an eyesore." Paul complained as he laid on a bed.

Turns out, their room had the only room that had two beds, suited for only two people to be in the room.

"Don't criticize my clothes, that's disrespect, my family made them!" Dawn said.

"Hmph, sorry your majesty.." Paul said sarcastically.

Rosa suddenly popped her head out when she opened the door. "Oh, this room had two beds! Lucky you two! Oh by the way, we all need to go to the student union center for the meet and greet of the freshmen's of the campus." Rosa said.

"I thought you said all rooms have only a king-sized bed? Why is this room have two beds?" Dawn asked.

"When I entered the dorm I have mistaken this room to be the cleaning closet, since I always see the cleaning closet is the one that is infront of the main stairs in every dormitory I saw on television. So therefore I thought all rooms had king-sized beds." Rosa replied. "And we need to go now!"

The two teens nodded towards Rosa and exited the dorm. "Hey, do you know where's May and Leaf's dorm?" Dawn asked.

"Umm, I think Leaf and Drew switched room so I think Leaf is bunking with May, and May's room is besides my room." Rosa replied.

"Rosa, I'm leaving with or without you!" Hugh yelled as he headed out the door.

"Hey wait up!" Rosa yelled as she ran down the stairs.

Dawn headed towards May's dorm and opened the dorm, sure enough Leaf and May were in the room, laughing about something. "Hey you guys, when your done laughing we need to head to the student union center." Dawn said.

"Okay, come on May!" Leaf said as she headed towards the doorway.

"Right behind you.." May said as she threw a biscuit rapper on the trashcan.

* * *

The student union center was a huge hall filled with freshmens, there was a sliding door at the end of the hall which opened revealed a battlefield, a huge doorway was in the left side with a sign saying Coodrinator Hall. Some students were checking out the battlefield, other's the coordinator hall, other's were eating at the buffet table, other's just having fun and checking on their student ID.

Leaf, Dawn, Lyra and May were chatting in a corner while sitting on a sofa chatting and looking at their student ID.

"Oh Leaf, you look pretty in your student ID." Lyra complimented.

"Thanks Lyra, you look pretty as well!" Leaf said with a smile. "Hey, look over there outside! It's a battlefield!"

"How cool! come on Leaf let's check it out!" Lyra said as she dragged Leaf towards the battlefield.

"Where do you want to go May?" Dawn asked.

"I'm heading over to the buffet table, you wanna join me?" May replied.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm heading over to the coordinator hall over there" Dawn said as she pointed towards the coordinator hall.

"Okay, I'll head there too, when I finish getting some food!" May yelled as she headed towards the buffet table.

May prepared to dig in the buffet table, she has prepared a large plate for her meal, she picked up a bowl of rice, picked up a spaghetti and two pieces of fried chicken, and a small piece of meat, then she headed towards the coordinator hall.

"That was fast.." Dawn said as looked at May.

"You want some chicken?" May asked as she offered Dawn one piece of chicken.

"No thanks, I'd like to have my chicken roasted..." Dawn replied.

"Okay! Let's start the next match, who would like to go?!" the announcer asked.

"I wanna go!" Ursula yelled while walking towards the field. "And I will not be defeated!"

"Okay, all we need is one!" the announcer yelled.

"I'll do it!" a oranged haired girl which was style into a bob cutwho wear a red t-shirt which was concealed by an orange jacket and dark red jeans wearing boots yelled.

"Okay, we have our competitiors! Please hand me your student ID for a while.." the announcer requested.

"Ooh, I like that oranged haired girl, I like her attitude, I hope she wins this match." Dawn hoped and May simply nodded as she sucked on her spaghetti.

"Okay, this contest style battle is about to get underway, on my right we have Ursula Chartlon and on my left we have Zoey Scarlett! You have five minutes on the clock! BEGIN!" the announcer announced as the giant screen above him appeared with the pictures of Ursula and Zoey and their points.

"Glameow curtains!" Zoey yelled as she sent out her pokemon, Glameow popped out from the pokeball and landed with grace.

"Heh, Glameow huh? Flareon dear go out there and show them your grace!" Ursula chanted as she threw Flareon's pokeball, Flareon popped out from the pokeball.

"I guess, I'll get this party started, Flareon use fire spin!" Ursula commanded her pokemon, Flareon opened it's mouth and fire appeared and headed towards Glameow in a spinning fashion.

"Dodge it Glameow, and use shadow claw!" Zoey commanded, Glameow gracefully dodged the fire spin which caused Ursula to lose points. Glameow strucked Flareon with her shadow claw deducting Ursula's points.

"Why you, Flareon used fire blast then scary face!" Ursula commanded, Flareon unleashed a fire blast, then it went inside the flames and unleashed a scary face, causing Glameow to stop in her tracks and get struck by the fire blast, which caused Zoey to lose some points.

"Excellent Flareon! Then body slam!" Ursula commanded, Flareon jump towards the air and prepared to make an impact on Glameow.

"Glameow jump and use stomp on Flareon then shock wave!" Zoey instructed her pokemon, Glameow jumped towards the air and stomped on Flareon's head causing Flareon to crash on the ground, Glameow gathered some energy and unleashed her shock wave hitting Flareon.

"No, Flareon!" Ursula yelled.

The clock rang, meaning the battle is over. "Time's up, and the winner is...ZOEY!" the announcer yelled and Zoey was met with applause.

Ursula gave an iritated grunt as she returned Flareon to it's pokeball and stormed off.

"She's so amazing, I wanna meet her!" Dawn said as she ran towards where Zoey was, forgetting that May was with her and May was oblivious to the fact that Dawn left her to go to meet Zoey.

"Hey Zoey right, you were really awesome back there, you sure taught Ursula a lesson." Dawn complimented.

"Oh thanks! Oh by the way what's your name." Zoey asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Dawn." Dawn replied.

"Well it's nice meeting you Dawn, We should hang out sometime!" Zoey said as she headed towards the exit of the coordinator hall. Dawn smiled, but she was suddenly confronted by Ursula.

"What do you want Ursula!" Dawn demanded.

"Hah, as if! I saw you being buddy-buddies with that oranged haired girl!" Ursula smirked.

"So, you got a problem with that?!" Dawn questioned.

"Your sucking up to her, to learn some of her tricks! Your a fake skank you know that!" Ursula insulted.

"What?! To think you have the courage to say that to me? At least I wasn't humiliated like you." Dawn retorted.

Ursula gasped. "Why you, I swear if we fight in a contest battle I will destroy you and humiliate you!" Ursula yelled.

"Until that time comes, stay out of my way and savor your humiliation!" Dawn laughed as she passed through Ursula and exited the coordinator hall.

Ursula yelled in frustration and stormed off once again

* * *

"Where did Dawn go?" May asked herself as she searched for Dawn.

May suddenly bumped into a certain green haired boy.

"Geez, watch where your going April!" Drew groaned as he fixed his clothes from the bump.

"For the last time, It's May!" May yelled.

"Whatever, I like your enthusiasm! It makes you look presentanle!" Drew smirked.

"What the hell does that mean?!" May questioned.

"I think you would look presentable if you change your attitude and if you wore shorts and drop a few pounds." Drew explained.

"Did you just said I'm fat?!" May yelled.

"I didn't say fat, I just said you should drop a few pounds to make you look pretty presentable.." Drew said while he flicked his hair.

"Well then what do you expect me to wear then?! Wear shorts then wear a sports bra?!" May said.

"You would look pretty presentable if you wear those kinds of clothes or wear a tank top then wear a leather jacket then wear shorts." Drew stated.

"Forget it, I would be sweating like a pig if I would wear a leather jacket, and besides I like the way how I look." May stated.

"Suit yourself..." Drew smirked and exited the coordinator hall.

"Ugh, the nerve of that little..." May grunted.

"Excuse me?" a girl's voice asked May from behind.

"Hmm?" May said as she turned around. It was a girl that had a peach colored hair styled in a bob cut fashion, had green eyes, wearing a yellow tank top and orange skirt.

"Were you just talking to Drew Hayden a while ago?" the girl asked.

"Yes..." May replied.

"OMG! Your so lucky!" the girl squealed. "Oh sorry, I'm Brianna! What's your name?"

"I'm May! And what do you mean I'm lucky?" May asked.

"What I'm saying is you got to talk to Drew!" Brianna replied. "He's like the one of the most hottest models ever!"

"Model?!" May yelled in disbelief.

"Don't believe me? Here take a look at this!" Brianna said as she popped out a model magazine from her handbag. "Check page 8!"

May flipped the pages of the magazine towards page 8, and there he was, Drew Hayden wearing a black coat, a white v-neck t-shirt and black pants.

"I never knew he was a model." May said.

"Yeah, well he's not one of those well known models, but he's so gorgeous!" Brianna proclaimed. "I have to know where he went! You, tell me where he went! TELL ME!"

"Uh, I think he went to the main hall of the student union center." May replied as she backed away from Brianna.

"Thanks May!" Brianna said. "Oh by the way, stay away from him! HE'S MINE!" Brianna shrieked as she ran towards the main hall.

"Great, now I have her to deal with." May groaned as she left the coordinator hall.

* * *

Over at the battle field, a crowd was watching a battle going down.

"Bayleef use razor leaf!" Lyra commanded and Bayleef sent out a barrage of razor leaf.

"Starmie rapid spin!" an oranged haired girl which was styled in a bob cut fashion with viridian eyes, wearing a blue tank top and a sky blue jacket that had water droplets on it and wearing blue jeans commanded her pokemon.

Starmie perfored the rapid spin swiftly destroying the razor leaf and hitting Bayleef. "Perfect, now Hyper Beam!" the oranged haired girl yelled.

"Oh crap! Bayleef get out of the way!" Lyra yelled in a state of panic.

But unfortunately it was too late, Starmie unleashed it's Hyper Beam on Bayleef, knocking out Bayleef with spiral eyes.

"Bayleef is unable to battle, the winner is Misty Waterflower and her Starmie!" the announcer yelled.

"Aww, you did a good job Bayleef." Lyra said as she retuned Bayleef to her pokeball.

"Hey great game Lyra!" Misty said as she walked towards Lyra.

"You did awesome Misty! That hyper beam really caught me off guard." Lyra said.

"Hahaha surprised you didn't I?" Misty laughed.

"It was really something watching you two ladies fight." Ethan said as he walked towards the two.

"You want to battle me, don't worry I'll go easy on you." Misty challenged.

"Don't do it Ethan, who knows what crazy tricks she has..." Lyra whispered.

"Bring it on Misty and no holding back!" Ethan acceoted the challenged.

Lyra gave a sigh. "Good luck..." Lyra whispered to Ethan.

"That's the spirit, come on let's talk to the announcer." Misty said.

"Oh hey Ethan, have you seen Leaf?" Lyra ssked.

Ethan shook his head before following Misty.

"Wonder where she could be..." Lyra wondered.

Not that far from Lyra, Leaf and Gary were arguing.

"For the last time Oak, I'm not going swap rooms with Drew! I'm completely fine with May as my roommate." Leaf yelled

"But you wouldn't have someone to protect you at night, be with me you'll have someone to protect you." Gary smirked.

"Nice try Oak, but I can protect myself, besides I did flip you upside down didn't I?" Leaf teased.

"That was just luck, I wasn't prepared! You caught me off guard." Gary protested.

"Oh really?" Leaf asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! If you try to flip me again it won't work because now-" Gary wasn't able to finsih his sentence because he found himself upside down again.

"You were saying?" Leaf asked with a smile.

"Okay, okay I admit your good! Now let me go!" Gary demanded.

"Aaack! You wench let go off Gary!" a girl's voice yelled towards Leaf.

Leaf let go off Gary causing to fall on the floor, and the girl bent over to Gary. "Gary, are you okay? Did she hurt you?" the girl asked.

"No she did not, I'm fine uhh... Caitlin." Gary replied.

The girl named Caitlin had a brownish red hair, she wore a pink tank top which was covered by a purple jacket and wearing pink jeans. "That's a relief!" Caitlin smiled. Caitlin immediately looked at Leaf.

"You, what gives you the right to do what you just did to Gary!" Caitlin said.

"I was just demonstrating him something that's all!" Leaf explained in a slight irritated tone.

"That's not what I saw!" Caitlin yelled.

"Babe, chill down, like I said I'm fine, she was just demonstrating to me a self defense move." Gary explained.

"Oh fine, listen you, I'm gonna let you off the hook this time, but if you lay a nail on my Gary, your history!" Caitlin threathened as she walked away from Leaf. "I'll see you later okay Gary."

"Oh god, thanks for saving me from her, if she you didn't convince her to leave she will not stop lecturing me." Leaf thanked Gary.

"Hey, I will save you anyday of the week babe." Gary smirked.

Leaf rolled her eyes."Yeah...I gotta go now!" Leaf said as she went towards the place in the battlefield where Lyra was.

"Leaf! Where were you?" Lyra asked.

"I was getting lectured by this girl, anyway what'd I miss?" Leaf said.

"Nothing much, Ethan's currently participating in a battle." Lyra replied.

"Mantine, use Hydro Pump!" Ethan yelled.

"Starmie use physcic to deflect the hydro pump towards Mantine!" Misty instructed her pokemon.

Mantine unleashed it's hyrdo pump, and Starmie unleashed it's physcic powers and deflected the hydro pump towards Mantine, hitting Mantine.

"And now, thunderbolt!" Misty yelled, and after saying that the audience gasped.

"What? now way?!" Ethan yelled in disbelief.

Starmie unleashed a powerful thunderbolt on Mantine, Mantne was soaking wet from the hydro pump making the thunderbolt extra more fatal.

Mantine fell to the ground with spiral eyes. "Mantine is unable, the winner is Misty Waterflower and her Starmie!" the announcer yelled.

"Aww boo! This is getting embarassing, I better make a run for it!" Ethan panicked as he dashed towards the slide door and went insidethe main hall.

"Damn! That Misty sure is a skilled trainer!" Leaf said

"You got that right! Maybe we should hang out with her!" Lyra suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Leaf replied.

Misty was heading towards the two girls."Well Lyra what did you think, oh hey is she your friend?" Misty asked.

"Yes she is, her name is Leaf!" Lyra replied.

"That's quite a unique name!" Misty complimented.

"Oh thanks, oh by the way, how did you get Starmie to learn those moves?" Leaf asked.

"Hahaha, with a lot of training!" Misty replied.

"Umm, hey where's Ethan?" Leaf asked.

"I think he went back to the main hall." Misty replied.

"Hey why don't we head over to the buffet?" Lyra suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, let's go! I'm starving!" Misty said.

The three girls exited the battlefield and headed over to the buffet table, the three girls picked the food they wanted to eat at the buffet and eated together on a table. Not that far from the three girls' table, Hugh and Rosa were eating.

"Oh my gosh! These ribs are like the ribs of Arceus!" Rosa praised the food as she took a bite of the ribs.

"Rosa you should try these roasted ham! It taste so amazing!" Hugh suggested as he took a bite of the roasted ham.

"I'll go give it a try.." Rosa said as she grabbed her fork and picked up a piece of the roasted ham and dipped it in the sauce and ate it. "Oh my gosh! It's taste so divine!"

"Told ya!" Hugh smiled.

Hugh noticed that Rosa has some sauce on her cheek. "Uhh, you got some sauce on your cheek." Hugh said as he pointed at Rosa's cheek.

"Oh!" Rosa gasped, Rosa then took a tissue and wiped it around her cheek. "Is it gone?"

Hugh nodded, and the two finished their meals. "You want some drinks? I can get you some." Hugh asked.

"That would be nice!" Rosa smiled.

Hugh headed over to the drinking station, while Rosa was playing with her phone, a girl was walking by and noticed the appearance of Rosa's phone.

"OMG! Your phone it looks fabulous!" the girl yelled.

"Excuse me?" Rosa asked as she looked towards the girl, she had long pink hair with light blue highlights at the tip of her hair, her eyes were cornflower blue, she was wearing a peach tank top and and a blue silk scarf tied on her neck and she was wearing a pink skirt.

"Oh sorry, I'm Yancy!" Yancy introduced herself.

"Well, I'm Rosa!" Rosa said.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you or something, but I just adore your phone!" Yancy apologized.

"No need to apologize, Hey I like how your hair is styled!" Rosa complimented.

"I could say the same thing to you!" Yancy laughed, the two then suddenly bursts out laughing.

"What's going on Rosa?" Hugh asked as he returned from the drinking station holding two glasses of soda in his hands.

"Oh Hugh, this is Yancy, I just met her recently, we were just laughing about something." Rosa explained as she took one of the glasses of soda from Hugh's hand.

"I guess that explains everything..." Hugh said as he drank from the glass.

"I want you guys to meet someone, but he's not here at the moment, perhaps tomorrow we could meet?" Yancy asked.

"I think so, right before our first class starts, maybe we could meet at the Rayquaza statue?" Rosa suggested.

"Who is this guy you want us to meet anyway?" Hugh asked.

"Oh he's a friend, don't worry he's a cool person!" Yancy answered. "It's settled them, we will meet at the Rayquaza statue before our first class starts, okay?

"Yup!" Both Hugh and Rosa replied in unison.

"Okay, I gotta go now, see ya tomorrow!" Yancy said her goodbyes before heading off.

"Ooh, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Rosa exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet this guy Yancy's telling us about, aren't you excited Hugh?"

"Yeah, not that I'm really excited this guy, but...I'm just excited for tomorrow that's all." Hugh said.

"Yeah, hey do you wanna return to the dorm, many people are leaving the student union center right now." Rosa asked.

"Why not, come on let's go!" Hugh replied, as the two went out the student union center and headed towards their dormitory.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I hope this chapter makes up for the previous chapter, hope you guys liked it! Drop a REVIEW after reading ths, I'm open for any suggestions and corrections you want to give me! :)**

**-BlueNight2199**


	3. Chapter 3: Start of a Long School Year

**Chapter 3: Start of a Long School Year**

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's Chapter 3, Sorry for the long wait, I was very busy, anyway I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

**The next day...**

"Darn brush!" Dawn complained as she stuggled brushing her tangled hair.

"Why do you girls care so much about your hair, just brush it once or twice and your fine." Paul yawned in his bed.

"Because it's my right to look dashing for everyday!" Dawn explained as she sprayed a perfume towards her.

"Ugh, quit spraying yourself with that perfume, it smells awful!" Paul yelled as he covered his nose.

"It does not!" Dawn yelled.

"Whatever!" Paul said back as he put on his earphones on and listened to music on his phone.

"Finally." Dawn mumbled as she proceeded to apply several blushes and fixed her hair, after fixing her face and looks she was interrupted over the loud music Paul was listening to.

"Do you mind turning that thing down!" Dawn yelled, but it was futile since it would be figured that the volume on Paul's phone was at the max.

Dawn then head towards Paul and took the earphones from him.

"The fuck, what's the big deal!" Paul yelled.

"I can hear the music your playing way across there! Turn it down a bit!" Dawn scolded.

"Whatever! Give that back now!" Paul ordered.

_"I oughta teach this punk some manners!"_ Dawn said in her thoughts. "Say please first!"

"What?! Do you expect me to say that in front of you! No way! Give the earphones back to me now!" Paul yelled.

"Mmmm, you didn't say please! So I'm not gonna give it to you!" Dawn taunted.

"You don't know who your messing with, you fat cat!" Paul threathened.

"Okay, I'll give it to you, but you'll have to catch me first!" Dawn said.

Paul then chased Dawn around the room in the efforts of getting his earphones back.

_"This dame is quick I admit, but I have a trick up my sleeves." _Paul said in hus thoughts.

Paul then tackled Dawn towards the floor and Paul took the earphones from Dawn.

"Hey, that's not fair, you tackled me!" Dawn complained.

"Quit being a troublesome little child! If you know what's good for you." Paul lectured Dawn.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to tackle me!" Dawn retorted.

"Whatever..." Paul said before the leaving the room.

* * *

"Oooh, I didn't know that.." Leaf said as she was reading a training magazine while eating a sandwich while sitting on the couch of the dormitory living room.

"Wow, maybe I should try that method on some of my pokemon." Leaf suggested to herself, suddenly she felt a warm breath behind her.

"I can teach you that method..." Gary's voiced said from behind.

"Gah!" Leaf gasped as she dropped the magazine and the sandwich on the floor.

"Look what you made me do!" Leaf yelled to Gary as she raised her head looking towards Gary.

"Your welcome!" Gary smirked as he looked downwards looking at Leaf.

There was an akward silence in the room for about five seconds.

"This moment looks pretty similar to Spiderman! Feel free to kiss me any moment now." Gary smirked.

Leaf suddenly noticed the situation the two of them were in and pushed Gary out of her sights. "You wish!" Leaf yelled as she stood up.

"Come on Leafy, admit that your madly in love with me, I mean look at me! I'm the perfect package!" Gary smirked.

"I'd rather eat poison than submit to you!" Leaf retorted.

"Okay, then at least say this!" Gary suggested. "Oooh, Gary your such a hottie, I wanna be with you forever!" Gary shrieked in a high-pitch tone.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Oooh, Gary your such a maniac, I wanna slap you everytime I see you!"

"Oh, I like a girl with fire." Gary smirked.

"Umm, excuse me, Am I interrupting something?" Lyra asked as she poked her head at the doorway.

"Oh no, you weren't." Leaf replied.

"Oh, anyway breakfast is on the table, Hugh and Rosa said they won't be joining us for breakfast since they were going somewhere." Lyra said before walkng towards the kitchen.

"Oooh breakfast!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Would you like me to carry you there?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"Don't you have a barbie doll skank to attend to?" Leaf replied. "What's her name again? Caitlin!"

"Well since she's not here, I'll focus my attention on you!" Gary smirked.

"Playboy freak!" Leaf said to Gary before going to the dining room.

* * *

At the coveredwalks of the unversity, Hugh and Rosa were headed towards the place where the two of them and their new friend Yancy decided to meet which was the Rayquaza statue.

"Why did we have to go their so early?!" Hugh complained as he rubbed his messy hair.

"Because, we wouldn't want to leave a bad impression on them, and also I'm just excited!" Rosa exclaimed with a smile as the two of them came closer to the Rayquaza statue.

"Hey, I see her! Come on!" Rosa yelled as she then grabbed Hugh's arm and dragged him towards the statue.

"Hey Yancy! Sorry were late." Rosa apologized.

"Not at all, in fact we just arrived here about a minute ago!" Yancy politely responded. "Oh sorry, guys I would like you to meet Curtis!"

Curtis had blonde hair with light green highlights at the tip of his spiky hair, he had pale skin and green eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt and lght green vest and dark blue jeans.

"Oh Hi! I'm Rosa and this is my friend Hugh!" Rosa formally introduced the two of them.

"Pleasure to meet you two!" Curtis replied. "Looks like you were right Yancy, she does have a funny hairstyle!"

"Hahahaha, I do not, these hairstyle is practically normal nowadays!" Rosa laughed.

"Anyway, so you two live together in a dorm?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah!" Yancy replied.

"What course are you guys taking? Trainer Course, Coordinator Course or Breeding Course?" Hugh asked.

"Actually the two of us are taking the Breeding Course!" Yancy answered. "What about you two?"

"Both of us are taking the Trainer Course!" Hugh replied.

"Hey why don't we take a picture together!" Curtis suggested as he took out an SLR Camera.

"That sounds like a grand idea!" Rosa approved of the idea.

The four of them positioned themselves in front of the Rayquaza statue, and with 3...2...1 the camera shot a picture of the four of them.

"My hair looks very messy." Hugh pointed out.

"Oooh, I look cute!" Yancy complimented herself.

"I think I don't look right in the photo." Rosa complained.

"Relax Rosa, you look fine in the photo if you ask me." Curtis said.

"Aww, thanks Curtis!" Rosa smiled.

"Hey, do you think we should head to the training building now Rosa?" Hugh interrupted the conversation about the picture.

"Maybe we should! I guess we will be going now." Rosa said.

"Yeah, we should also be going to!" Curtis suggested.

"Yup, we should! Later guys!" Yancy replied.

"Later!" Rosa yelled as the four parted ways and headed towards their respective course building.

* * *

May was leaning on the door of her classroom, chewing a gum while reading a book.

"Hey May!" a girls voice yelled.

May looked to the direction the voice came from.

"Have you seen Drew?!" Brianna asked while clenching the magazine she showed May the other day.

"Uh, I don't know, I think he went downstairs." May replied.

"Your really lucky, you got to see and talk to him face to face! I only saw a glimpse of him." Brianna said. "Hey would you accompany me in searching for him?"

"Oh sorry, I have something to do." May replied.

"Okay! Later!" Brianna yelled as she ran towards the stairs heading towards the ground floor.

May gave a sigh and went inside her classroom. "Gah, I hope I don't have to deal with her the whole year." May sighed as she sat on her chair and continued reading her book.

"Hey June, why so gloomy?" Drew smirked as he stood in front of May.

"Are you deaf, It's May!" May yelled as she stood up from her chair.

"Okay, okay, May, why so gloomy." Drew said as he rolled his eyes.

"It's none of your business!" May said.

"Hey, what's that your reading?" Drew asked as he suddenly grabbed the book May was reading.

"Hey give that back!" May yelled while trying to reach for the book Drew took.

"Hmm? 'Exquisite Cuisines' no wonder your starting to get fat." Drew teased as he read the title of the book May was reading.

"Give it to me now!" May yelled as she and Drew fought for the book. May then suddenly felt a slimy gaze looking at her.

"So this is the something you were going to do, fight over a book?!" Brianna questioned as she stood at the doorway gazing at May.

"Uhh, no Brianna, let me explain!" May said in a panicked tone.

"Hmm? And who is this?" Drew asked.

Brianna suddenly gasped and her eyes examined the image that was beside May. _"OMG! How is this happening! OMG! Green hair, green eyes and a purple vest! It's him, thee Drew Hayden! OMG! His even more hotter than he is in the magazines!"_ Brianna gasped in her thoughts.

"Damn it! I must go all the way!" Brianna mumbled to herself as an obsession aura began to appear. "BRING IT ON!" Brianna yelled as she ran towards Drew.

May then restrained Brianna trying to calm Brianna down. "Hey, Brianna snap out of it and return to reality!" May yelled as she shook Brianna's body.

"May, don't tell me your _that _kind of girl?" Drew asked in a teasing tone and a smirk on his lips.

"What?! No I am not!" May yelled.

"That's enough!" an adult woman with auburn hair and blue eyes wearing a blue blazer and a blue jeans yelled in the doorway. "Now, please head to you seats!"

The students in the room obeyed the woman's order and proceeded to their seats. "Okay, I guess introductions are in order. I'm Lillian Meridian and I'm the adviser for this class meaning I'm your mother and you are my children!" Lillian introduced herself. "Now, it's your turn to introduce yourself."

The students in the classroom formally introduced themeselves to the whole class. "Okay, that makes all of you 45 students! This is now your first year in Coordinator Course and I promise I will make it fun for all of you!" Lillian said with a smile.

"Are you a coordinator also?" a girl asked.

"Well I wouldn't be here if I was not a coordinator right?!" Lillian replied.

"Oh!" the girl said in an embarassed tone.

May rolled her eyes over the stupid question the girl asked, Drew was just sitting beside May, examining the book May was reading a while ago which iritated her that she had to seat next to Drew, and to make matters worse, Brianna was seating behind them and was giving May slimy and jealous gaze.

"This going to be a long year..." May sighed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the other Coordinator Course classroom...**

The room was similar like the room where May was, filled with chairs that had arm-chairs and a platform which a table was placed. A crowd of girls were circling Ursula.

"HOMAYGHAD! That ruby crust necklace is just adorable with you wearing it Ursula" a girl squealed.

"It is isn't?! You guys wanna see my gold pearl encrusted bracelet?" Ursula giggled as she showed the crowd the bracelet she said.

"Aaaah, it's gorgous! How much is that?!" a girl yelled.

"Hohoho, It's a secret!" Ursula laughed.

Over at the platform Dawn was having a friendly chat with Zoey.

"Ugh, I'm getting pissed off with those girls sucking up to that spoiled brat!" Zoey complained.

"Well, I'm just glad I have a friend in this section." Dawn said.

"Yeah, but it would have been nice if we were in those other two coordinator sections than this section with her." Zoey added.

"Well we just have to make the best of this year." Dawn sighed.

"Attention! Please sit down on your chairs! I'm Marian Merdian and I will be your class adviser! Now after you sit on chairs we will start with the introduction!" Marian yelled as she proceeded to the table in the platform.

"Looks like it's the start of a long school year!" Dawn said as she headed to her seat.

"Yup!" Zoey agreed.

* * *

**Meanwhile over at the Trainer Building...**

"Hey Hugh, why did you act like you were in a hurry when we were with Yancy and Curtis." Rosa asked as the two of them were walking in the corridors.

"I was uhh a bit worried that we might be late for our first class." Hugh replied.

"That dosen't look like it, your hiding something, aren't you!" Rosa questioned.

"What?! Why would you even say that!" Hugh replied.

"Aha! I know, you have a crush on Yancy don't you!" Rosa concluded.

"Your crazy right? I don't have a crush on her!" Hugh retorted.

"Whatever you say." Rose said with a teasing tone.

"What about you, do you have a crush on Curtis?" Hugh asked in a slight uninterested tone with a raised eyebrow.

"What, I don't!" Rosa replied with a pale blush blooming on her cheeks.

Hugh noticed this but didn't bother to tell Rosa. "Whatever you say."

The two entered their respective classroom, and in their surprise even though it was the first day of classes, the room was going nuts, papers getting thrown, paper planes flying and screaming and laughing.

"Uh, are we in the right room, I think this is a second-year classroom." Rosa asked.

"Hey, Hugh and Rosa! Over here!" Ethan yelled while he was having a chat with Paul.

"Hey, it's Ethan and Paul! It looks like were in the right room after all!" Rosa concluded as she dragged Hugh towards the two boys.

"This class is nuts, was the class like this when you entered here?" Hugh asked.

"Surprisingly yes..." Paul said.

"Sit down now!" a large man with grayish-white hair with a beard yelled in the doorway. His voice echoed through the room and the class immediately silenced and the students returned to their seat.

"Hugh, I'm scared of this guy." Rosa whispered as she sat on her chair.

"Just be quiet." Hugh whispered back.

The man sat on the chair of the platfrom. "Ahem! I'm Professor Rowan McGrady, and I'm your class adviser! We shall now start with the introduction before we get down to business!"

"Oh boy, this guy must be strict." Ethan whispered.

"The appearance is a dead give away..." Paul whispered back.

"SILENCE! No whispering when I'm talking!" Professor Rowan yelled.

* * *

"Isn't it grand that the three of us are together in the same class." Misty said.

"Yeah, although I'm quite sad that Ethan is in the other section." Lyra said.

"Oooh, do you a have something with him Lyra, if you know what I mean." Leaf teased.

"What?! No I do not!" Lyra retorted. "What about you Leaf, I saw you and Gary bickering, are you guys secretly together?!" Lyra teased.

"No we are not! Besides why would I like a playboy freak like him!" Leaf replied.

"Well those girls like him." Misty pointed out.

The three looked at Gary where he was surrounded by at least five girls with two sitting on his lap, with one of the girl was Caitlyn.

"The only reason they like him because their brain dosen't function very well!" Leaf said while crossing her arms.

"That was a good one Leaf!" Misty laughed.

"Why? It's true! Their like barbie dolls that you pull with a string and they say stuff like this 'OMG, that boy is so handsome'!" Leaf explained.

"Oh, Gary your so handsome!" Caitlyn squealed.

"Caitlin babe, you can say that to me anytime you want!" Gary said back to Caitlin.

"Ugh, I'm getting tired of those kinds if people!" Leaf complained.

"Don't worry Leaf, at least you have us!" Lyra said.

"Yeah, I guess. If you guys weren't I probably wouldn't last a month." Leaf said.

"Alright class! Enough with the chit-chats! Please proceed to your chairs now!" a woman with brunette hair and green eyes wearing a white velvet dress which was covered by a white lab coat. "I'm your class adviser Professor Juniper Rutherford!"

Leaf then picked up her bag and proceeded to find a chair for her to sit in.

"Hey Leafy, there's room for one more over here." Gray said with a smirk pointing towards the free seat beside him.

"I'd rather sit next to a leper than to sit next to you." Leaf retorted as she placed her bag to seat right beside Lyra.

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings Leafy, don't say those words." Gary smirked.

"As if you have any feelings." Leaf coldly retorted.

"Alright we shall now proceed to introduction!" Professor Juniper announced with a friendly smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile at an uknown location...**

"Boss, should we contact our agents that are in _the targeted location_." a man asked.

"Are all their phone lines secured?" the boss asked.

"Yes sir!" a woman answered.

"Then contact them, we should give them a briefing of the situation, give them a text message first to go to a place where they can call us." the boss instructed.

"Yes sir! Attention! Send all known CHAOS members that are in _that _location a text message instructing them to go to a secure location and contact us, when they have contact us, give them a briefing of the situation!" a man instructed the agents that were working on communications.

"Affirmative!" an femal agent replied.

The agents went to their post and sent text messages to the assigned CHAOS members they needed to contact.

The man who was being addressed as 'boss' approached the two agents who were with him. "This plan should not fail, CHAOS' ultimate goal could be achieved should this plan succeed, and that ultimate goal is the sole purpose why CHAOS was created, and that is **C**reate **H**avoc To Go **A**gainst **O**ur **S**ociety!" The boss proclaimed.

"Sir, all text messages have been sent!" an agent announced.

"Excellent, now all we can do is wait." the male agent who was standing beside the boss smirked.

Over at Green Valley Heights, in the Trainer Building, Coordinator Building and the Breeder Building, phones began to buzz in the classrooms of the three buildings and the students whose phones were buzzing said to their teachers 'Sir/Ma'am may I be excuse for a while.' Which meant that CHAOS are targeting Green Valley Heights University, but for what reason?

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Why is CHAOS targeting Green Valley Heights University? What is their main purpose? Hope you guys liked this chapter, again sorry for the long wait. After reading this, remember to R&R. And also tell me if you have any suggestions! ;)**

**-BlueNight2199**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories and Desires

**Chapter 4: Memories and Desires**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is Chapter 4 for A Storm of Romance! Hope you guys enjoy reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon..**

**Remember to leave a review after reading this!**

* * *

**A month later...**

Leaf stared blankly at the wall clock of her classroom, a month has already passed since Leaf came to Green Valley Heights University and it felt to Leaf that it has already been a year. Leaf yawned and then proceeded to copy the notes their professor wrote on the whiteboard.

"Okay, now who can tell me what location in the Unova region was Elgyem and it's evolved form Beheeyem where discovered?" Their professor asked.

Leaf quickly raised her hand in order for her to answer the question. "Yes? Do you know the answer?" their professor asked.

"In the desert resort between Castelia and Nimbasa city!" Leaf answered.

"Excellent!" the professor praised as he continued to write on the whiteboard.

Then, the dismissal bell ring as the clock struck 3:30 PM, and the students swiftly left their chairs.

"Don't forget to review pages 45-50!" the professor reminded the leaving students.

As Leaf was carrying her books and heading towards where Lyra and Misty were, Caitlyn then dashed to the door shoving Leaf to the floor.

"Oops, didn't see you there!" Caitlyn teased. "Did you have a nice fall you wench?!"

Leaf simply gave Caitlyn a dirty stare as she got up from the ground.

"Next time, give way to yours truly!" Caitlyn lectured as she exited the room along with four other girls following her.

"I'm getting annoyed with that skank!" Leaf complained as she went towards Misty and Lyra.

"Relax Leaf, be the bigger person and just ignore it!" Misty said.

"I know the solution to this! Shopping!" Lyra suggested.

"That dosen't sound like a bad idea, how about you Misty?" Leaf said.

"I don't know, shoppings not really my thing." Misty replied.

"Come on, please!" Lyra pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"You know that stuff dosen't work on me." Misty said.

"Come on Misty, if you don't wanna shop at least accompany us while shopping." Leaf suggested.

"Fine! But next time, where going swimming in the university pool center." Misty said.

"Hooray! Come on, there's no time to waste!" Lyra cheered as she dragged her two friends and exited the classroom.

* * *

"You said I will just accompany you guys, I am not gonna try that dress on!" Misty yelled.

"Come on Misty, it fits you perfectly!" Lyra said while holding a sky blue dress.

"Like I said, I won't wear or even buy that thing!" Misty retorted. "Besides I like my clothes just fine!"

"Suit yourself!" Lyra pouted as she shoved back the dress back to the pile of clothes.

"Hey guys what do you think?!" Leaf asked as she stepped out the dressing room revealing her wearing a dark green jacket and underneath the jacket was a dark green velvet dress.

"Wow, you look amazing Leaf! You should totally buy it!" Lyra suggested.

"I don't know, this dress seems a bit uncomfortable to me." Leaf complained.

"If you ask me Leafy, you would become goddess if you wear that dress." Gary smirked as he stepped out the dressing room beside the room Leaf was in.

"Eeek! What are you some kind of stalker?!" Leaf gasped.

"Stalker is such a harsh word, let's call it, keeping an eye on you." Gary corrected.

"Ugh, whatever, and by the way, why the hell are you here?!" Leaf questioned with cross arms.

"Well you know, I'm just looking around..." Gary replied.

"Is that so." Leaf said sarcastically.

"Gary-poo! Where are you?! I found an adorable suit I'm dying to see you wear!" Caitlyn's voice squealed.

"Uhh..." Gary said in a slight panicked tone.

"Thought so.." Leaf concluded with a smirk.

"There you are my prince! Here try this one on-" Caitlyn said but was cut off as she scanned Leaf. "OMG! Why the hell are you talking to this tramp?!"

"I'm not actually talking to her, we just bumped into each other." Gary explained.

"Oh really, then explain me why is she wearing that kind of clothing in front of you, OMG! You were going to take advantage of my Gary you bimbo!" Caitlyn accused.

"Whoah, let's not go there Caitlyn." Gary said.

"Bimbo? Hah hardly, the one who you should be calling bimbo is yourself." Leaf retorted.

"Well I never!" Caitlyn gasped. "I challenge you to a battle you skank!"

"Uhh, Leaf I think you should not go with this." Lyra suggested.

"No, battle and teach that hag a lesson!" Misty said.

"You want a battle? Sure let's do it outside!" Leaf accepted.

"Gladly!" Caitlyn smirked.

* * *

May and Dawn were walking on the sidewalks the two of them were just at the mall shopping heading back to their dorm.

"I'm so hungry..." May moaned as she rubbed her stomach. "Can you buy me one more bag of cookies Dawn?"

"No, I've already spent the majority of my credit money buying all these clothes!" Dawn explained while carrying multiple shopping bags on her arms.

"Why did you have to buy so much clothes?!" May sighed.

"These clothes are the likes of which me nor even my parents have never seen before, so I had to buy them!" Dawn explained. "And also don't you have some credit money loaded in your ID Card?!"

"I have already spent them, and I have already used my once a day refill $100 credit money this lunch." May explained.

"Then wait till dinner!" Dawn said.

"Aww, boo!" May pouted.

The two then reached their dorm, Dawn went upstairs to sort out the new clothes she bought while May headed to the kitchen.

"Waaah! I'm so hungry!" May sighed as she sat on a chair, suddenly a light bulb light up on her head. "I've got it!"

May quickly rushed towards the refrigarator and rummage through the foods. "Oh silly me, it's gotta be in the pantry!" May concluded. "That instant noodle will be mine!"

May opened the pantry and to her shock, the instant noodle she was looking for was gone. "Where is it?!" May yelled in a panicked tone. "Where's the last instant noodle!"

May then heard sipping noises from the living room so she headed towards the lving room and there was Drew eating the instant noodle she was looking for.

"You!" May gasped. "You took the last instant noodle!"

Drew stopped eating the noodle and placed the noodle cup on the cupboard. "Then? It's not the end of the world if you don't get to eat a food." Drew smirked and flicked his green locks.

"Didn't you see the label in the cup?! It specifixally states that it's mine!" May claimed.

Drew picked up the cup and turned the cup around and he saw the label May was talking about and it reads. 'This cup noodle is mine, please don't take it! - May Maple' "Is that so?" Drew smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, now give it back to me!" May said as she grabbed the cup noodle, but Drew quickly grabbed the other side of the cup noodle and the two had a tug of war battle. May then noticed that their hands met each other while holding the cup noodle, a pale red flashed on May's cheeks for a short second, May then let go of the cup noodle which caused Drew to trip and fall on the floor with the cup noodle spilling all over his black shirt.

"OMG! I'm so sorry!" May yelled in a panicked tone. "Here let me help you up!"

"That wasn't very nice you know June.." Drew smirked as he got up from the floor.

"Yeah, whatever! It's your fault, if you hadn't taken my noodles you wouldn't be in that mess!" May scolded.

"Whatever, do you mind cleaning that up while I change my clothes, and in truth, you were the one who let go of the noodle cup which caused me to fall flat on my butt, so technically we share the same blame on this." Drew replied.

"Fine..." May said with a pout.

Drew proceeded on heading upstairs while May started cleaning the mess that the two of them made in the living room.

"Darn that Drew!" May grunted as she continued cleaning the mess.

After about a minute May was finished with cleaning the mess. "You work fast.." Drew said as he leaned on the doorway wearing a new black shirt.

"Heh, surprised?!" May smirked as she wiped a couple of sweat on her forehead.

"Meh, I could have probably done it faster." Drew said as he flipped his hair.

May gave an annoyed grunt as she passed through the Drew and started rummaging through the refrigirator and took out a strawberry flavoured ice cream. May took out two cups and placed a pile of ice cream on the two cups, May stood up and gave Drew one of the cups.

"Here, take it enjoy it." May said before leaving the kitchen.

"Heh..." Drew smirked as he flicked once again his hair and layed on the couch of the living room eating the ice cream May gave him.

* * *

Dawn exited the bathroom wearing a bathrobe concealing her body and she entered her room to see Paul laying on the bed playing with his phone.

"Aaaah! OMG! Get out!" Dawn yelled as she tried to hide the parts of her body that the bathrobe couldn't hide.

"What's the matter?! Your wearing a bathrobe, what's the problem with that!" Paul retorted as he put down his phone.

"I'm still not used with you always being in the room when I'm about to take my bath!" Dawn said.

"What do I care, it's not like I'm always here when you take a bath in order for me to get a glimpse of your _jellatins._" Paul said in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean by jellatin-" Dawn asked but she then realized what Paul meant by jellatin. "OMG! No way in hell! You pervert!" Dawn gasped.

"Didn't you understand what I said? Troublesome little brat..." Paul said.

"Whatever! Just hand me my clothes that are on my bed." Dawn yelled.

"Do it yourself!" Paul retorted as he put on his earphones. "Here, to make you feel a little comfortable I'll close my eyes."

As Paul closed his eyes, Dawn dashed to her clothes and dashed back towards the door. "You can open your eyes now." Dawn said.

"There happy now?" Paul said as he opened his eyes.

"Umm, thanks I think..." Dawn said.

"Your welcome..." Paul said before turning on the volume of his earphones and then Dawn left the room.

* * *

Hugh and Rosa were at the university library, browsing the grand archives of pokemon history.

"Hugh, can you help me reach that book?" Rosa asked as she tried to reach the book that she wanted to look at.

"Here..." Hugh said as he reached the book and placed it in Rosa's hand.

"Thanks!" Rosa smiled as she started browsing the contents of the book. "Yup, this the one we need, come on let's start our research!"

The two then sat on the chairs and began researching the book.

"Wow! I didn't know that!" Rosa said.

"Shhh!" the head librarian shushed while roaming the library.

"Ooops, sorry.." Rosa apologized.

"Here, write all of this down." Hugh said as he pointed at an article on the book.

"Oh right away!" Rosa said as she began writing.

"Shhh!" the head librarian once again shushed Rosa.

Rosa gave an embarassed smile then giggled and proceeded writing.

After a couple of minutes, Rosa let down the pen and slide the paper she was writing on in front of Hugh. "Well?" Rosa asked.

"Not bad, I'll do the last part, do whatever you want while I'm finishing the last part." Hugh instructed.

"Okay, I'll just roam around the library, I'll be right back!" Rosa said with a grin on her face.

As Hugh continued on the research, Rosa was roaming around the library gazing at the majestic stack of books on her surroundings until she bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh sorry- oh hey Curtis!" Rosa said.

"Oh hey Rosa! What are you doing here?" Curtis asked.

"Me and Hugh were researching on an article, his just finshing the report paper." Rosa answered. "What about you, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was bored so I decided to take a trip to the library." Curtis said.

"Hey where's Yancy?" Rosa asked curiously.

"She's busy doing something back at the dorm." Curtis replied.

The two teens continued talking for a couple of minutes.

"Hey do you wanna grab something to eat? There's a cafe just right across the street from here." Curtis suggested.

"I don't know, I mean I'd love to but I don't want to keep Hugh waiting plus I've got to check his progress." Rosa answered.

"Okay, that's cool! Perhaps some other time!" Curtis said.

"Sure thing! I've got to go now, see you some other time!" Rosa said as she waved goodbye to Curtis and returned to where Hugh was.

When Rosa returned to the table where Hugh was, she finds Hugh sleeping with his head resting on the table and one of his hand is placed above the report paper. "Oh my, how long were Curtis and I talking?" Rosa asked herself. Hugh then turned his head facing Rosa but his eyes were still close. Rosa gazed at Hugh's face and she felt for a short moment a warm sensation on her cheeks then it dissapeared. Rosa shook her head and then she shakes Hugh's body.

"Hugh, wake up!" Rosa said while shaking Hugh.

Hugh grumbled then lifted his head and gave a soft yawn. "What took you so long?" Hugh asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, I bumped into Curtis and we had a long chat." Rosa explained.

"Heh, is that so..." Hugh said in a monotone voice as he stretched his arms. "Well, we better head back to the dorm."

"Yeah, your right!" Rosa said as she put the report paper in her bag.

* * *

Leaf, Misty, Lyra, Gary, Caitlyn and three of Caitlyn's friends were now at the battlefield of the student union center.

"One on one battle ladies! Sent out your pokemon!" Gary said.

"This will be for you Gary-poo!" Caitlyn said as she threw her pokeball and there came out a Gorebyss.

"Interesting!" Leaf said as she threw her pokeball and there came out a Charizard.

Caitlyn then laughed upon seeing Leaf's Charizard. "Your an idiot aren't you?! Don't you know that water type pokemon are strong against fire type pokemon. Why did you chose Charizard in the first place?!" Caitlyn laughed.

"I know that, and the reason why I chose Charizard because I have a strategy and you don't!" Leaf retorted.

"Ladies, you can fight over me later. Battle begin!" Gary yelled.

"This will be a walk in the park! Gorebyss whirlpool!" Caitlyn commanded. Gorebyss then unleashed a whirlpool that charged towards Charizard.

"Dodge then use Dragon Rage!" Leaf commanded, Charizard swiftly dodged the whirlpool and unleashed it's dragon rage on Gorebyss.

"Use Ice Beam to freeze the dragon rage!" Caitlyn commanded. Gorebyss let out a beam of ice that collided with the dragon rage resulting in the dragon rage turning into a ball of ice.

"Use strenght to throw the ice ball towards Gorebyss!" Leaf yelled and Charizard swiftly threw the giant ce ball on Gorebyss resulting in Gorebyss getting hit.

"Darn you! Gorebyss use Physcic and send Charizard flying!" Caitlyn commanded, Gorebyss' turned blue and unleashed it's physcic powers on Charizard resulting in Charizard getting hurled into the sky.

"Charizard, Sunny Day now!" Leaf commanded, Charizard let out a loud roar and the sun shined bright.

"You wasted your move! Gorebyss Hydro Pump!" Caitlyn yelled as Gorebyss unleashed an enormous jet of high pressured water heading towards Charizard.

"Charizard Solarbeam let's go!" Leaf yelled.

"What?!" Gary gasped in shock as he watched the battle.

Charizard gathered power from the shining sun and let out a roar and unleashed a beam of solar power which collided with the Hydro Pump. The Hydro Pump then exploded and the SolarBeam passed through and struck Gorebyss creating a huge shockwave in the arena.

When the cloud of debris parted Gorebyss was now laying on the ground fainted and unable to battle. "Gorebyss is unable to battle, the winner is Leaf and her Charizard!" Gary announced.

"Waaaah! No way! You'll pay for this! Come on girls!" Caitlyn screamed as she returned Gorebyss to it's pokeball and then dashed out pf the battlefield with the other three of her friends hot on her tail.

"Way to go Leaf!" Lyra praised.

"You showed that skank who's boss!" Misty added.

"Woo! Finally she's gone!" Leaf cheered and breath a sigh of relief.

"You did pretty awesome Leafy, but I bet you wouldn't stand a chance against me!" Gary smirked as he headed towards the three girls.

"What did you say?!" Leaf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just kidding, seriously you kicked butt." Gary said.

Lyra then silently dragged Misty towards the exit of the battlefield then the two silently entered the student union center with a devious smirk on their faces and giggling, leaving Leaf and Gary alone in the battlefield and without noticing that Lyra and Misty have already left.

"I was just getting started back there." Leaf said.

"Is that so?" Gary asked.

"Yup!" Leaf smiled.

"You know you remind of a friend I had eight years ago when I was ten." Gary said.

"Oh really?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, you look a lot like her." Gary said.

"Is that so? You remind me also of a friend I had long ago, I mean he didn't shared personality like you but your appearance share some resemblance." Leaf said.

"Heh, I bet I was more hotter than that guy." Gary smirked.

"Whatever, Hey girls- Hey! Where are Misty and Lyra?!" Leaf asked.

Gary then pulled Leaf close to him and held her hand in order for her not to fight back.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" Leaf demanded.

"Why should I, I want the two of us to get _acquainted _if you know what I mean." Gary whispered to Leaf's ear causing Leaf to shiver. Leaf then managed to find an openign and freed herself from Gary's grip.

"Do that again and I'll slap your face! Or I'll use my newly learned ninja moves from the self defense program on you!" Leaf threathened.

"Oh, so if you know some ninja moves, I'm pretty sure you can do _THAT _right?" Gary asked with a smirk dancing on his lips.

"What do you mean by-" Leaf said but then her eyes narrowed as she realized what Gary meant by '_that_' and she raised her palm and slapped Gary on his face and exited the battlefield.

"Wooh! That girl has a lot of fight in her..." Gary said as he rubbed the portion of his face that was slapped by Leaf. "And I like it!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Remember to drop a REVIEW after reading this! Or favorite and follow the story then drop a REVIEW! Give me your feedback or your suggestions! Thanks for reading!**

**-BlueNight2199**


	5. Chapter 5: Gary's Reward

**Chapter 5: Gary's Reward**

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! Here is Chapter 5 hope you guys enjoy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon..**

**Remember to leave a REVIEW after reading this! That would be greatly appreciated now on with the fifth chapter! :)**

* * *

**A few days later...**

"Leafy come on, I wanna see you wear that dress you tried at the mall!" Gary said with a sly smirk scooting closer to Leaf.

Leaf coldly snubbed Gary and continued reading the book she was reading.

"Why are you ignoring me Leafy, is it because on what I did in the student union center to you?" Gary said in a slight seductive tone as one of his hands trailed to Leaf's ribs.

Leaf swiftly slapped Gary's hand away from her ribs and scooted further away from Gary. "Keep your hands to your that plastic mannequin you call Caitlyn! And if you ever mention what happened at the student union center, I swear you will regret it!" Leaf threatened, thankfully it was recess time and only a few students remained in the room and thankfully for Leaf, Caitlyn and her gang were in the snack bar on the ground floor.

"Come on Leafy, don't be so cold! I can give you a hug so you can feel the immense heat of my perfect body!" Gary said with a mighty smirk dancing on his lips and he scooted closer towards the Leaf.

"You? Perfect, don't make me laugh!" Leaf retorted a she scooted farther. "People like you don't have hearts!"

"That's not true! Touch my chest and you can feel my throbbing heart!" Gary said as he slided his hands towards Leaf's hands.

"Let go!" Leaf yelled as she scooted farther to the side only to have her shoulder bump into the wall.

"Finally your cornered and you've got nowhere else to scoot except for my lap!" Gary exclaimed yet in a silent tone that only he and Leaf could here. "Now, be a good girl and hop on my lap so we can get acquainted."

Leaf then stood up and walked on top of the table and hopped down towards the floor. "You think I'm just gonna simply hop on your lap?" Leaf asked crossing her arms. "I have a brain you know.."

"I like it when your fiesty Leafy, it definetly is a turn on!" Gary said in a seductive tone with a smirk.

"Whatever..." Leaf said in disgust and then the bell ring indicating that recess was over. Leaf then gave a sigh of relief and returned to her chair, Gary walked pass her seat and gave her a wink and Leaf shot him an ice cold glare before he took his seat.

* * *

"Now, we will now start discussing the different kinds of evolution methods!" Professor Juniper announced.

"Attention! May I ask everyone to go to the Grand Hall because we have some important guest's coming!" the headmistress Cynthia Bilington announced on the PA system.

"Oh well, I guess we're going to discuss about evolution another time!" Professor Juniper announced. "Head on over to Grand Hall everyone!"

"Come on guys!" Lyra said anxiously.

"Hold on! I'm almost finish copying the notes Professor Juniper wrote on the board." Leaf said while writing on her notebook.

"You can just copy from the others, come on!" Lyra said as she dragged Leaf off of her chair.

"Hey my notebook!" Leaf said as she reached for her notebook, Gary suddenly grabbed the notebook and gave Leaf a superior smirk.

"Give it back!" Leaf demanded as she stomped her foot.

"I like your style of notebooks Leafy, especially this one with the Leafeon theme, it suits you perfectly!" Gary flirted with a smirk.

"Whatever! Give me my notebook back now!" Leaf demanded in an angered tone.

"Give me a kiss first!" Gary smirked.

Leaf then walked towards Gary and pinched Gary's arm. "Ouch! Okay here!" Gary said as he tossed Leaf her notebook towards her while he rubbed the spot where Leaf pinched him.

"Gary-poo! Hurry up! Why are you talking to that bitch?!" Caitlyn yelled at the doorway.

"Caitlin Vanderlane! That word is not a pleasant thing to hear! You get a five point deduction for your manners and behaviour!" Professor Juniper scolded while she was putting her papers to her handbag.

"Sorry Professor Juniper!" Caitlin apologized. "Hurry up over there Gary!"

"Later Leafy!" Gary said as he gave Leaf a wink goodbye and went towards Caitlyn and his friends.

"Hahaha, it was fun watching Professor Juniper scold Caitlin loke that!" Misty laughed.

"Come now you three girls, head on over to the Grand Hall!" Professor Juniper said to the three girls as she left the room.

"Yes Professor Juniper! Hurry up girls!" Lyra said.

"Okay, okay let's go!" Leaf said as she shoved her notebook inside her bag and zipped the zipper.

* * *

"Hugh did you finish the assignment Professor Juniper gave us yesterday?" Rosa asked as the two of them were sitting in the bleachers of the Grand Hall.

"Uhh no, what about you?" Hugh asked.

"Hee hee, me too!" Rosa laughed. "So lucky us for the headmistress calling us to go to the Grand Hall! Since right after Professor Rowan's Attacking Method Subject it's Professor Juniper's subject Pokemon History."

"Yeah totally!" Hugh said. "What was that assignment about again I forgot."

"I think it was about held items that when given to a certain pokemon the pokemon evolves." Rosa answered.

"Thanks!" Hugh said with a small smile.

"No problem!" Rosa said with a wide grin.

"Excuse us you two love birds!" Ethan teased as he stood in front of the two.

"What?! We're not love birds!" Rosa denied while she blush a red blush on her cheeks

"Yeah, we were just talking, that's it!" Hugh denied while he was trying to hide the pale red blush that was flashing on his cheeks.

"Whatever you say!" Ethan teased. "Hey you two scoot over to the left to make room for the three of us."

The two scooted to their left and Ethan, Paul and a blonde haired boy wearing an orange amd white striped polo shirt with a green scarf tied to his neck took their seat to the right of Hugh and Rosa.

"Oh hey Barry, I didn't see you there!" Hugh said.

"Hahaha, sorry guys we had to ruin your little love birds moment!" Barry teased as both Paul and Ethan chuckled.

"Shut it..." Hugh and Rosa annoyingly said in unison as the pale red blush on their cheeks bloomed more intensely.

* * *

"May you seemed uneasy, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Would you feel uneasy if you keep getting dirty looks everyday..." May replied.

"Oh yeah, why is Brianna giving you dirty looks again?" Dawn asked.

"It's because she saw me talking to Drew then she went weird for a second then she started giving me those dirty looks everyday!" May explained.

"Oh, so that's why your still here and not joining your class over there." Dawn concluded.

"Yeah, well I guess I better get back, at least I managed to grab an ice cream before heading here." May said as she licked her ice cream before heading back to her class.

"Oh hey wait! You didn't call Drew grasshead anymore! Are you starting to have a soft side to him." Dawn teased with a smirk.

"What?! I just called him Drew now because he started calling me May instead of June or April! So I returned in kind! That's it!" May denied with a pale red color blooming on her cheek before dashing away.

"Hee hee hee!" Dawn giggled.

"Hey Dawn Shinji scoot over a bit!" Zoey said as she stood in front of Dawn carrying two croissant on her hands.

"What?! Shut it Zoey, I don't like that cold hearted anti-social jerk!" Dawn denied as she scooted to the left.

"I didn't ask if you like him, then you just popped that sentence up! Is there somethng between you two?" Zoey teased.

"No! As I said I don't like him!" Dawn denied.

"I don't believe you! All you talk about instead of clothes and fashion is him, but you keep on complaining about him instead! It almost looks like you two are a couple!" Zoey teased.

"Shut up!" Dawn pleaded in an angered tone as a pink blush bloomed on her cheeks.

At another section of the bleachers May returned to her seat alongside her friends.

"What took you so long May? Here we saved you a seat." a girl with brown hair and blue eyes that reached her shoulders wearing a head band said.

"I bought some ice cream for us, here you go Erica!" May said as she handed one of the ice creams on her hand.

"Hey what about me?!" a boy with bottle green hair and brown eyes asked.

"Oh sorry, here's yours Joshua." May said as she handed the ice cream on her hand.

"Thanks May!" Joshua thanked May as he grabbed the ice cream from her hand.

"It's a good thing that May is always prepared with food!" Erica said as she licked her ice cream.

"Hahaha thanks guys!" May said with a smile

"Hey May, give way for yours truly!" Drew said as he flicked his hair.

"Go find another seat!" May said.

"Nah, I like the view from here." Drew protested with a sly smirk.

"Just scoot May, nothing bad is gonna happen if you scoot!" Erica said.

"Oh fine!" May pouted ss she scoot and Drew sat beside her.

"Give me some of that!" Drew said as he tried to grab the ice cream May was holding.

"Get your own ice cream you mooch!" May said back.

"Nevermind, ice cream is to fatty in my opinion." Drew smirked.

"Alright Mr. Perfect taste this!" May smirked as she shoved the ice cream in Drew's mouth.

Drew took out the cone which held the half portion of the ice cream. "You fell for it!" Drew chuckled as he continued eating eating the ice cream.

May pouted and then gave a small smile and a pale blush bloomed on her cheeks for a short while then she proceeded eating the ice cream.

"Attention!" the headmistress Cynthia Bilington with long blonde hair wearing a black velvet dress said as she tapped on the microphone on the podium, and with her words the students immediately silenced.

"That's more like it, our guest's have arrived! Please help me welcome Solidad Chevarine, Harrison Laine, researchers from the G-MEN Research Facility and Misha Antonov from Lumiose International Magazine!" Cynthia proclaimed.

The three guest's made their way to the stage and a round of applause confronted them upon their arrival.

"Good Afternoon dear students! I look forward to enjoy this stay with you all, let me assure that me and my co-researcher Harrison will not be here to enjoy the sights, we will share you some of our research on battling methods, battling styles, certain strategies and recent discoveries and also to make report on the condition the university and it's students are in!" the woman named Solidad who had pink hair and blue eyes announced on the podium and she was met with applause.

"Wow! We get to learn battling styles and methods the G-MEN knows!" Misty said in an amazement.

"Interesting!" Leaf said. "I can't wait."

The woman named Misha Antonov then stepped on the podium, she had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and with a large endowement. "Good Afternoon! I'm from the world renowned magazine industry Lumiose International Magazine and I am here to interview the students of the university for the magazine and also here to make a report on the university. Plus I am also here to have fun!" Misha announced then she stepped down from the podium and she was met by a roar of applause but mostly by the male students.

"Silence!" Cynthia yelled. "Now, normally after events like this we will ask you all to return to your rooms, but since this event is something special, you are all dismissed and may return to your dorm or roam the university freely! Because the me and the rest of the Professor's will accompany me giving our three guest's a tour of our university." After the headmistress announced that the students will be dismissed early, a huge roar of yells and woo's echoed in the Grand Hall and swiftly they raced to the exits of the Grand Hall and in a flash the students were gone.

"Wow! That was fast!" Solidad said in shock. "Are they that fast during fire or earthquake drills?"

"Why yes of course!" Cynthia said with a smile. "Now let's begin the grand tour!"

"Fascinating!" Solidad said in satisfaction and the three guest's and the professors left the Grand Hall for the tour of the university.

* * *

"Leaf did you managed to get everything?" Lyra asked as she tossed her bag to the couch.

"Yup, it's in my bag-" Leaf said but was cut off when she realized that she was not carrying her bag. "My bag?!"

"What? What is it?!" Lyra asked.

"My bag! I lost my bag during the mad dash to exit our building! All my notebooks are in there!" Leaf said in a panic.

"Okay, okay calm down, maybe Misty has it! Call her!" Lyra suggested.

"Yeah, I hope so!" Leaf said as she reached for her phone in her wallet and then called Misty.

"Misty! Do you have my bag?!" Misty asked worringly.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't have it! Where did you last saw or had it?" Misty asked on phone.

"In our room!" Leaf answered.

"Okay, then maybe you dropped it in our room, go check it out!" Misty suggested.

"Okay thanks girl, bye!" Leaf said as she shoved back her phone on the wallet. "I have to go back to our building, maybe I left it in our room!"

"No, I saw the bag when we exited the room then we faced the huge crowd of students in the lobby. Somebody might have already found it!" Lyra said.

"Oh Leafy~" Gary's sang as he leaned on the archway that stood between the loby and living room.

"What is it now-" Leaf asked in an annoyed tone but was then cut off when she saw Gary holding her bag.

"My bag! Where did you found it?!" Leaf asked.

"I saw you dropped it in the lobby." Gary replied.

"Thanks..." Leaf said as she reached for her bag but then Gary pull it out of her reach. "Hey give it back!"

"Where's my reward first?!" Gary asked with a smirk. "I need a reward first, and that reward is to give me a smooch on the cheek!"

"Are you crazy?! Just give it back now!" Leaf demanded.

"Okay then, how about one date tomorrow night, can't do it tonight because I've got a party to attend to!" Gary suggested.

"What?! No way!" Leaf yelled.

"Leaf just do it! It's just a date, it's not like something bad is gonna happen if you say yes!" Lyra persuaded.

"Oh fine!" Leaf hesistantly agreed knowing no matter what, Gary wouldn't change the reward he wanted to receive. "Now give it back!"

"Heh, wise choice Leafy!" Gary smirked as he tossed Leaf's bag towards her.

Leaf then opened her bag and scanned her bag to see if anything was missing. "What a relief! Nothing's missing!" Leaf gave a sigh of relief.

"I look forward for tomorrow Leafy..." Gary said as he went up the stairs and shot Leaf a wink.

"Whatever..." Leaf said.

* * *

**Author's Note: DONE! Finally finished this chapter! Hope you giys liked it! After reading this don't be shy to leave a REVIEW! Give me your suggestions or opinions or PM if you have any questions or clarification. If you guys don't know who Erica and Joshua are, their the ones who competed alongside May during the Pacifidlog Pokemon Contest and Harrison is the one who beat Ash diring the Silver Conference Tournament. Again hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter remember to drop a REVIEW!**

**-BlueNight2199**


End file.
